


PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First! (FIC)

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, サムライフラメンコ | Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Animal Death, Bad Fic, Cannibalism, Deliberate Badfic, Dogs, Epistolary, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Male Dog - Freeform, Public Service Announcements - Freeform, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always keep your pets on the leash, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First! (FIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318195) by Anonymous. 



_Deer Samurai Flamencoo,_

_My name is Ryoko and I am eight yeers old. I have a pet dog and his name is Wanpi. I like to go on walks with Wanpi in the park but he pulls on the leesh really hard so I wan to let him walk without the leash because I think that will be more fun for both of us. My mom says I can't do that though because there is a rule about it. Do you know why there is a rule? Please write back soon._

_You're #1 Fan,  
Suzumiya Ryoko_

* * *

_Dear Ryoko-chan,_

_I am so happy you wrote to me about this ~~serious~~ question of ~~justice~~ pet safety!! I am glad you have such a faithful companion as Wanpi ~~seriously?~~ at your side. To make sure Wanpi stays with you as long as possible, you should always walk him on a leash! Not only will a leash keep him close to you and safe from running into the road or after other people, your mother is right: It's the LAW!!_

_For PASSION and JUSTICE,_  
 _Samurai Flamenco!_  


* * *

_Dear Samurai Flamwenco,_

_Thank you for riting back to me. I am keeping your letter forever and ever. I don't understand why its so bad for dogs to run around in the park??? Can you please explain that more. Thank you._

_You're #1 Fan,  
Suzumiya Ryoko_

* * *

"This is clearly a matter of JUSTICE!" Masayoshi said. "You have to help me! What's the best way to explain to her that letting her dog walk around without a leash could lead to COMPLETE ANARCHY and DESTRUCTION?"

"I don't know," Goto said. "What are kids into these days? Pokemon, right? Use that as an example."

"What a brilliant idea! I will do that right now!"

And so Masayoshi drew the pictures you see in the link and mailed them to Ryoko.

Unfortunately, Ryoko hated Pokemon because she wasn't a stupid otaku nerd except about Samurai Flamenco, and she didn't listen to him or her mother and let Wanpi run around without a leash. Then he jumped on Oda Eiichiro who was also hanging out at the park and ate him and became a giant rubber dog who also barked electricity and he destroyed the entire city before Samurai Flamenco could stop him.

And that's why you should always walk your dog on a leash.

**Author's Note:**

> ((YOUR ART WAS SO CUTE, I WANTED TO WRITE SERIOUS FIC FOR IT. ;o; I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T EVEN GOOD BADFIC.))


End file.
